


you don't say no to this

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Begging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Really I'm Just Horny For Simeon, Simeon but as a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: simeon is a panting, beautiful, unholy mess under your fingers and you are very proud of yourself.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Obey Me





	you don't say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> i'm definitely going to hell for simping over an angel, but you know what ? i think the whole fandom will so.   
> simeon is sinful and SHADY and please give more simeon content i'm begging y'all 
> 
> kinktober day 22 : masturbation

the angel drapes an arm over his eyes, powerless and embarrassed. he can’t fight anymore and so he hides from your stare, only wishing he could stop himself from sounding so desperate and needy.

_please, oh please_ , he had said between mewls of pleasure and you had asked him, smiling, if he was begging for more, or for you to stop. he had stopped pleading then, thoroughly ashamed by the realization that he wanted you to keep going.

you look at him, sprawled against the sofa, reddened cheeks and open mouth. he is a panting, beautiful, _unholy_ mess under your fingers and you are very proud of yourself.

your hand reach out for his and you gently lead his arm away from his face, the pleading look he gives you fueling the already burning desire you feel towards him. but this isn’t about you, this is about him. about him throwing away his grace and allowing himself to _sin_ in your arms.

you gently cup his cheek, and simeon leans into your touch.

« don’t hide from me, you are beautiful. »

_i’m an angel_ , he wants to say. remind you that he isn’t supposed to find himself in such a situation, or to feel hot and bothered or be hard in your hand. that’s what he is supposed to say, but he opens his mouth and your thumb press against his slit and the only thing that comes out is a curse. you lean in, so close you could kiss him if you wanted —you don’t.

« want to cum ? then you better beg for release, angel boy, or i’ll keep torturing you. i’m very good at drawing the pleasure out. »

he honestly doubts you could, not when he feels on the verge of spilling himself in your hand, but if that’s what you want, if that’s what it takes to be _over_ with this shame, then he’ll do it.

« _please_ , MC. » he whispers and you seem pleased. « please, i can’t take anymore. »

your hold on his cock tightens again, and you go back to pumping at a much faster pace than before. it only takes a minute for him to climax, eyes closed and head thrown back over the armrest.

you ride out his orgasm, your hand working him halfway to hardness again. he chokes back a groan, he wants to _kill_ you. (the devildom is definitely bad for him: lust and now wrath ? he has to get a grip).

he looks back at you, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. he expects you tobe grinning triumphantly, as you had been earlier when he had started to beg. instead you dare put on a show, raising your semen-coated fingers to your lips.

your tongue darts out as you like your hand clean, giving him the best bedroom eyes you can through your long eyelashes.

« you taste _heavenly._ »

« that’s where i was made. » where he doubts he’ll be able to return. « but you know what ? _fuck heavenly._ »

and it’s his time to smirk now, as your head hits the mattress of the couch and your eyes widen. did he just flip you over ?

you let out a yelp of surprise when he grabs you by the hips and pulls you to him, his hard-on hitting your clothed pussy and making you mewl in anticipation. you don’t wrap your legs around him just yet, still processing the turn-over of the situation.

« i don’t know what misconception you had about angels, _sweetheart_ , » he starts, his voice uncharacteristically low. « but i’m not the virgin you think i am. »

he admits though, he plays the part like a professional. angels do tend to act all holier-than-thou on every occasion.

« now it’s going to be your turn to beg. »

but he can’t promise it will make him be nicer. whatever you will get, you will have deserved.


End file.
